Zapomnienie
by carietta
Summary: "Widzisz tylko szare spojrzenie i ciepły uśmiech..."


Tytuł oryginału: Oblivion  
Autor oryginału: niya429  
Zgoda: jest  
Para: Harry/Cedric  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Zapomnienie  
Tłumacz: carietta  
Beta: Heidi

Ona znowu się na ciebie gapi i pomimo że nie jesteś najlepszy w sprawach damsko – męskich, wiesz, że jej spojrzenie nie mówi: _Chcę byśmy byli tylko przyjaciółmi_. Wszystko wskazuje na pożądliwe: _Chcę od ciebie o wiele więcej_.

Mrugasz i marszczysz brwi, ponieważ wasz _związek_ nie jest nawet oficjalny. Kilka schadzek wcale nie sprzyja tworzeniu tego typu reakcji. Odwzajemniasz spojrzenie, a ona przygryza lekko czubek paznokcia – no wiesz, w sposób, który dziewczynom wydaje się być _ponętny_.

Próbujesz nie zadrżeć, ponieważ myśl o tobie i o niej jest taka… nienaturalna. Powstrzymujesz chęć uderzenia siebie samego za to, że pozwoliłeś temu w ogóle się zdarzyć, że pozwoliłeś jej się dotknąć.

W momentach podobnych do tego żałujesz, że nie masz własnego Zmieniacza Czasu, który pozwoliłby wrócić ci do lat, kiedy wszystko było proste; kiedy byłeś szczęśliwy i niedotykalny.

To sprawia, że wzdychasz ciężko, ponieważ nie jesteś już na trzecim roku, a teraz, gdy masz siedemnaście lat, twój patronus znacznie osłabł.

Remus jest wyrozumiały – mówi, że miałeś zbyt wiele złych doświadczeń, że to normalne i że wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to bardziej się skupić. Ale ty wiesz, o co chodzi, a Remus tym razem się myli.

To jest to, co karze ci przykładać różdżkę do skroni i koncentrować się, kiedy pozbywasz się wspomnień. Pasmo po paśmie, dopóki **on** całkiem nie zniknie. Wydaje ci się, że bez niego w swojej głowie, będziesz w stanie ruszyć dalej. Ale nawet miesiące później większość tych pasm nadal dotyczy tego samego – tych samych szarych oczu, miękkich ust i ciepłego uśmiechu, wymieszanych z obrazami nagich, pokrytych potem ciał.

Ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do osób, które kłamią na temat seksu, tobie udało się to zrobić. Wiesz, jak to jest mieć inną rękę owiniętą wokół ciebie, która wie, pod jakim kątem i z jaką siłą cię ścisnąć. Mieć kogoś, kto scałuje twoje łzy, gdy leżysz, niezdolny do poruszenia żadnym mięśniem i oddychasz urywanie, oddając się tej cudownej błogości spełnienia.

To są obrazy… Obrazy tak żywe, wciąż budzące cię w środku nocy. W powietrzu tak napiętym, że niemal się nim dławisz, leżąc na pokrytej spermą pościeli. Czując, jak pot spływa wzdłuż twojego kręgosłupa i nie mogąc przestać drżeć. Jednak nie wiesz, czy to od orgazmu, którego właśnie doświadczyłeś, czy przez chłopaka, który nie żyje już od kilku lat.

Wciąż czujesz jego palce na swojej skórze, a kiedy to uczucie zanika, mimo wszystko starasz się sobie je przypomnieć. Wiesz, że nadejdzie dzień, kiedy kolejne białe pasmo wyląduje w świecącej misie, którą trzymasz w swoim kufrze. Tak samo jak wszystkie inne. Tak samo jak zawsze. Jak każdej nocy.

Wmawiasz sobie, że tak jest dobrze. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na bycie rozproszonym. Więc wszystko idzie precz, do myśloodsiewni.

Wzdychasz z ulgą, ponieważ twój umysł jest teraz wolny i możesz myśleć o innych, ważniejszych rzeczach. Takich jak quidditch, esej z eliksirów czy Ginny Weasley. O wszystkim i o niczym, poza chłopcem z szarymi oczyma, ciepłym uśmiechu, lekkim dotyku…

I tutaj wspomnienie się kończy.

Uśmiechasz się smutno. Powinieneś być wdzięczny. _Wiesz_, że powinieneś być wdzięczny, ale zawsze pojawia się ta dziwna ciemna próżnia, a ty nie czujesz się… cały. I przez cały dzień nie możesz zrozumieć, o co chodzi. Dowiadujesz się dopiero w nocy, kiedy wijesz się w poplamionej pościeli, jęcząc imię osoby, która od dawna nie istnieje.

Próżnia się rozjaśnia, ale ty i tak chowasz wszystko w myśloodsiewni, ponieważ nie możesz funkcjonować, kiedy twój umysł skupiony jest tylko na **nim**.

O O O O

- Mokre sny to normalna rzecz – mówi Hermiona, a ty po raz pierwszy masz ochotę ją uderzyć. I to _naprawdę mocno_. Ponieważ to dzieje się zawsze, kiedy próbujesz się jej zwierzyć – ona wszystko zwala na hormony.

Więc mrugasz. Bardzo. Powoli.

- Śnię o Cedricu Diggorym, ponieważ jestem napalonym nastolatkiem… Tak, chodzi dokładnie o to, Hermiono. Dzięki ci, Merlinie, jestem _wyleczony_ – warczysz, wkładając w to cały sarkazm, na jaki cię stać. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i wraca do swojej lektury.

Gdy wstajesz od stołu, będąc jeszcze bardziej poruszonym, myślisz o tym, że Hermiona wcale nie jest taka bystra, za jaką się uważa.

O O O O

Każdy myśli, że śmierć Cedrica jest twoim nowym koszmarem. Wszystko przez to, że na wakacjach, przed siódmym rokiem, zostałeś otoczony przez dementorów i przerażeni ludzie oglądali widowisko, w którym krzyczałeś w agonii jego imię.

Wszystkim się wydaje, że jego śmierć cię prześladuje. Że gdy śnisz, zielone światło i leżące bez życia ciało są wszystkim, co widzisz. Mylą się, oczywiście. Czasami masz ochotę wyprowadzić ich z błędu, ale tam _zawsze_ jest Ginny, która patrzy na ciebie _tym_ wzrokiem i nie jesteś w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa.

Ale w końcu zapominają o tym, a ty nie chcesz już ujawniać żadnych sekretów. Idziesz do łóżka z zanikającymi myślami, aż budzisz się oblany zimnym potem z uczuciem **jego** palców na skórze.

Myślisz o tym jak o błędnym kole.

Chcesz się rozzłościć. Rozbić myśloodsiewnię, ponieważ to pieprzony kawał bezużytecznego gówna. Pozbyłeś się każdego cholernego wspomnienia, a **on**, mimo wszystko, wciąż _tam_ jest. Wzdychasz chrapliwie, gniew niemal natychmiast cię opuszcza. Nie masz na to teraz energii i zostawiasz to na później. Może uda ci się w sobotę.

Miesiące później nadal myślisz o duszącej pustce, którą czułeś przy Dementorach. Ich kościste palce chwytające twój płaszcz i ciągnące cię we wszystkie strony, jakbyś był jakąś pieprzoną liną, a oni bawili się w jej przeciągnie. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś słowa, które miały sprawić, że będą uciekać, ale… nie zadziałały.

Nie możesz wskazać momentu, w którym twój patronus przestał być dumnym jeleniem, a zmienił się w nierozpoznawalną, świecącą kulę _czegoś_. Hermiona twierdzi, że to wina stresu, Ron – mentalnej ąsasz głową, ponieważ wiesz, co ponosi za to winę.

I jakimś sposobem myśl o cieple, towarzyszącym wspomnieniom o Syriuszu, czy Ronie i Hermionie, nie jest już na tyle szczęśliwa, abyś zapomniał o uczuciu śliskich palców naprzeciw twojego wejścia. O zdartych ubraniach zastąpionych ciepłą, miękką i spoconą skórą. O dłoniach wędrujących w dół twojej piersi. O tym, z jaką łatwością wsuwały się pod twoje kolana, by otworzyć cię jeszcze bardziej.

Znajome, piekące uczucie, gdy powoli zniżasz się na coś dużego i gorącego. Szeptane słowa, gdy syczałeś przez krótkie i szybkie ruchy – ciepły oddech na twojej szyi, kiedy poruszaliście się razem. Jako jedność. Wciąż czujesz, jak jego palce zaciskają się na twojej skórze, a jego gardłowy jęk przechodzi przez ciebie, gdy poruszasz biodrami, sprawiając, że jego uda drżą. Kiedy wyrzucasz z siebie głośne sapnięcia, gdy on dotyka cię _tam_ przy każdym swoim ruchu. Twój oddech przyśpiesza i jesteś blisko, tak bardzo blisko i…

Wtedy budzisz się oblany potem, z trudem powstrzymując płacz.

Tak, to jest to, co pamiętasz.

I kiedy dementorzy, otaczają cię, wysysając życie z twojego ciała, nie pamiętasz o krzyku matki, który dzwoni w twoich uszach, ale widzisz obrazy splątanych ze sobą nagich ciał, gorące pocałunki i słyszysz głośne: „obożeobożeobożeOBOŻE!".

To jest to, co pamiętasz.

Nie. Nawet najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie nie zastąpi **tego**.

Nie wtedy, gdy twoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie jest tym najsmutniejszym.

Koniec


End file.
